


Art: Stay silent || Замри и молчи

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Snow, Traditional Media, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Тишина, темнота и холод.Silence, darkness and cold.





	Art: Stay silent || Замри и молчи

**Author's Note:**

> Арт с ФБ-2020 для команды Фейри тейл.  
> Drawing for Fairy Tail team on Fandom Battle 2020.


End file.
